A WereWolf Boy (Meanie Vers)
by gyupire18
Summary: Inilah kebahagiannya, hidup bersama Mingyu dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sisi lelaki tampan itu. Meanie, Meanie Couple, Minwon, Mingyu, Wonwoo. BL boyxboy CHAP END UPDATE!
1. Pertemuan

**A Werewolf Boy (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

Matahari masih betah menyembunyikan bias cahayanya. Penghuni rumah masih betah terlelap, hanya ada seorang lelaki tua yang sudah bersiap-siap. Lelaki itu membuka laci pakaiannya, lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah sweater. Sweater tersebut berwarna kuning keemasan, warnanya begitu cantik namun juga terlihat sudah tua karena warnanya sudah sedikit memudar.

Sang lelaki tua mengunakan pakaian yang rapi. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, menyadari bahwa banyak kerutan yang sudah muncul di sekitar wajahnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian penghuni rumah akhirnya bangun, kemudian mereka sarapan bersama. Jeon Wonwoo tinggal bersama putera angkatnya, menantunya dan juga seorang cucu perempuanya di Amerika. Ia masih memiliki seorang cucu lelak bernama Jungkook yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Korea.

Anaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu sedangkan cucunya memanggilnya dengan sebutan nenek. Terdengar aneh memang saat ia di panggil nenek padahal ia seorang lelaki. Namun ia selalu menjelaskan kepada keluarganya bahwa ada seseorang yang harus mereka panggil dengan sebutan ayah dan kakek. Orang itu akan menjemputnya suatu saat nanti.

Nenek Jeon sangat menyayangi cucu lelakinya. Ia selalu menanti telepon dari cucunya itu. Telepon tiba-tiba berdering, ibu Jungkook mengangkatnya dan ternyata telepon tersebut berasal dari Korea dan ditujukan untuk nenk Jeon. Telepon tersebut bukan dari cucunya. Nenek Jeon berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, namun saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan si penelepon wajahnya berubah sedih dan ia terdiam. Anak dan menantunya menjadi khawatir. Nenek Jeon menatap mereka dan berkata bahwa ia harus ke Korea.

~000~

Nenek Jeon akhirnya tiba di Korea, ia dijemput oleh Jungkook. Jungkok langsung menghambur kepelukan neneknya. Ia sangat bahagia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan neneknya itu. Jungkook membawa tas nenek Jeon ke mobil, mereka pun pergi ke suatu tempat.

Jungkook menceritakan tentang kuliahnya. Ibu jungkook menelepon dan menanyakan keadaan nenek Jeon. Nenek Jeon pun bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan juga sudah minum obat jadi menantunya itu tidak perlu khawatir.

Nenek Jeon dan Jungkook akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Lokasinya sangat jauh dan juga terpencil. Dulu nenek Jeon pernah menempati rumah ini. Jungkook berpendapat bahwa tempat ini sangat menyeramkan membuat ia ketakutan. Ia merasa seperti ada monster di dalam sana.

Nenek Jeon tersenyum mendengar perkataan cucunya. Ia berkata bahwa dulu ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Jungkok katakan saat baru pindah ke sini.

"Berapa usia nenek waktu itu." Jungkook menatap sang nenek

"Kira-kira seusia dengan mu dan juga saat itu nenek masih sangat tampan." Nenek Jeon tertawa kepada cucunya itu. Ia kemudian memandang rumah besar yang sudah tua di hadapannya itu.

~000~

 ** _40 tahun yang lalu…_**

Seorang pria mengenakan jas hujan keluar dari rumah yang sama. Pria tersebut membawa sebuah ember di tangannya. Kondisi rumah yang ia tempati tampak menyeramkan karena tidak terawat. Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, bahkan petir bersahutan seakan langit sedang marah. Pria itu berjalan menuju suatu tampat yang ternyata adalah gudang. Ia pun masuk ke dalam gudang yang berada di luar rumah.

Sebelum memasuki gudang ia terlebih dahulu mengambil sebatang besi yang tergeletak di luar gudang. Anjing-anjing langsung menyalak riuh begitu ia masuk. Pria itu berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan, terihat di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang kesakitan.

Pria tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang terletak di ujung gudang. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah ember yang tadi ia bawa ke lantai, ternyata isinya adalah daging. Pria itu langsung membuka gembok yang terpasang di pintu.

Saat mendengar geraman dari balik pintu, anjing-anjing yang tadi menyalak langsung terdiam. Pria itu memukul pintu menggunakan tongkat besi tadi menyuruh sesuatu di balik pintu untuk diam. Pria itu memegang knop pintu, membukanya perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka tiba-tiba ia kaget dan terkena serangan jantung. Pria tadi terjatuh ke lantai dan mati.

~000~

Seorang lelaki muda membuka pintu gudang yang sama. Pemuda tersebut terbatuk-batuk karena gudang tersebut banyak debu dan juga bau. Pemuda tadi adalah Jeon Wonwoo muda. Ia bersama keluarganya baru saja pindah ke tempat tersebut.

Banyak tetangga yang membantu kepindahan keluarga Wonwoo. Dilihat dari fisiknya, tampaknya kesehatan Wonwoo sedikit terganggu karena wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apalagi sang ibu melarangnya untuk membantu beres-beres rumah baru mereka. Sementara itu adik Wonwoo, Bo Hyuk dan anak tetangga yang masih kecil ikut membantu mengangkat barang-barang yang ringan.

"Ibu aku juga bisa ikut membantu." Wonwoo berkata kepada ibunya.

"Tidak perlu sayang, kau cukup stirahat saja." Ibu Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda dengan penampilan necis dan juga rambut model klimis. Pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Para tetangga meminta pemuda tersebut untuk membantu mengangkat sebuah lemari, namun pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah soknya.

Ibu Wonwoo yang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pemuda tersebut, mengangkat sendiri lemarinya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu menjadi kesal. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

~000~

Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih karena telah membantu keluarga mereka membereskan rumah, ibu Wonwoo menjamu para tetangga untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Ahjussi tetangga bertanya di mana ayah Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Ibu Wonwoo pun menjelaskan bahwa ayah Wonwoo sudah meninggal tahun lalu. Ia sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang editor rumahan sambil membesarkan kedua anaknya.

Wonwoo merasa nafsu makannya menghilang saat melihat para tetangga makan dengan sangat berantakan. Bahkan ada yang terbatuk hingga nasi di mulutnya tersembur kemana-mana. Ibu Wonwoo juga kaget melihat kelakuan para tetangganya itu.

Ibu Wonwoo bertanya kepada para tetangga apakah sebelumnya ada yang menempati rumah ini. Ahjussi menjelaskan dulu memang ada yang menempatinya namun pemiliknya mati karena terkena serangan jantung. Ahjussi bercerita bahwa pemilik rumah ini dulunya memelihara srigala di gudang luar rumah ini.

"Untuk apa dia memelihara srigala? Apakah untuk dimakan?" ibu Wonwoo merasa heran dengan orang tersebut.

"Orang tersebut mungkin mempelajari sesuatu tentang srigala, karena ia sering terlihat membawa buku besar." Nenek tetangga menjawab pertanyaan ibu Wonwoo.

Para tetangga kemudian bertanya kepada ibu Wonwoo tentang sekolah Bo Hyuk dan Wonwoo.

"Bo Hyuk sekarang duduk di kelas 5 SD." Ibu menjelaskan.

"Ah pasti Wonwoo sekarang merupakan siwa SMA?" Ahjussi tetangga menebak.

Ibu memandang Wonwoo yang sedang berada di dapur. Wonwoo hanya menunduk sambil mencuci piring.

"Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak sekolah." Para tetangga diam menjadi tidak enak hati.

Wonwoo kembali ke meja makan, kemudian pamit ke luar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Wonwoo memiliki penyakit, paru-parunya bermasalah. Dokter menganjurkan untuk membawa Wonwoo ke tempat yang lebih bersih udaranya. Sekarang Wonwoo sedang menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti tes persamaan." Ibu menjelaskan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum puteraku." Ibu Wonwoo menunduk sedih.

"kakakku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali." Kini Bo Hyuk yang angkat bicara.

Para tetangga mengerti dengan penjelasan ibu Wonwoo. Mereka pun memberikan semangat dan minta maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal seperti ini. Lalu ahjussi bertanya siapa pemuda yang datang tadi siang. Ibu menjelaskan bahwa pemuda tadi adalah orang yang memiliki rumah ini. Para tetangga hanya bengong mendengar perkataan ibu Wonwoo.

Setelah agak malam, para tetangga pun pulang. Ibu Wonwoo merasa sangat mengantuk. Setelah mengantar Wonwoo untuk tidur, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo bangkit dan berjalan kea rah meja belajarnya. Ia pun mulai menulis sebuah diari.

 **"** **Bayangan gelap dalam diriku. Keberadaanku tidak berarti. Membusuk dan pembusukan. Kematian, jiwaku!"**

Wonwoo menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun kemudian ia mendengar suara dari luar jendela. Ia duduk tapi tidak mendengar apapun. Wonwoo kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lebih keras.

Wonwoo merasa ketakutan dan langsung membangunkan adiknya. Namun Bo Hyuk malah berteriak kesal. Wonwoo tidak tega kalau harus membangunkan sang ibu.

Wonwoo pun berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berada di gudang luar rumah. Wonwoo mengambil sebuah sekop sebagai alat perlindungan diri. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu. Kakinya gemetar karena ketakutan.

Setelah berada di depan pintu, Wonwoo perlahan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Ia terkejut mendapati sesosok makhluk yang merangkak mendekatinya. Ia reflex berjalan mundur, makhluk itu semakin mendekatinya. Wonwoo berteriak kencang membuat makhluk itu menggeram dan melompat ke arah Wonwoo lalu berlari. Wonwoo terjatuh ke tanah.

Ibu dan Bo Hyuk yang mendengar teriakan Wonwoo langsung mendatanginya. Mereka melihat Wonwoo yang terjatuh degan wajah Syoknya. Mereka pun membantu Wonwoo berdiri kemudian segera masuk ke dalam.

Ahjussi dan ahjumma datang ke rumah Wonwoo setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Mereka berpikir mungkin saja makhluk itu adalah srigala. Mereka pun menanyakan ke adaan Wonwoo. Ibu menjelaskan bahwa Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma memberikan sekeranjang kentang rebus kepada ibu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedang menjemur pakaian. Kemudian matanya melihat sesuatu di bawah tumpukan kayu di samping rumahnya. Ia pun memanggil ibunya untuk melihat kea rah yang sama. Menyadari apa yang dilihat, ibu berteriak memanggil ahjussi tetangga, namun ternyata ahjussi sudah pulang.

Ibu Wonwoo mengambil sapu untuk melindungi diri.

"Apakah itu yang kau lihat semalam?" ibu bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak yakin." Kata Wonwoo sambil melihat dengan takut

Ibu Wonwoo mendekati makhluk tersebut. Namun makhluk itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ibu Wonwoo mengubah taktik kemudian menyulurkan tangannya ke arah makhluk tersebut. Ibu Wonwoo meminta agar makhluk tersebut keluar.

Makhluk itu akhirnya bergerak dan mulai merangkak ke luar. Terlihat kuku tangannya sangat kotor dan juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya sangat berantakan. Pakainnya banyak yang robek dan ada luka di sekujur tubuh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu adalah seorang pemuda.

Pemuda kotor tersebut terus menatap ke arah keranjang kentang rebus yang diberikan ahjumma dan ahjussi tadi. Ibu yang menyadari hal itu langsung melemparkan sebuah kentang rebus ke arah pemuda kotor itu. Pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah Wonwoo penuh waspada. Saat melihat Wonwoo diam ia langsung mengambil kentangnya dan memakannya seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Pemuda itu masih memandang keranjang kentang dengan penuh harap.

Wonwoo merasa jijik melihat pemuda itu karena badannya sangat bau. Ia memandang ke arah pemuda kotor ini dengan wajah menahan muntah. Wonwoo kemudian melihat ibunya hendak memberikan lagi kentang kepada pemuda kotor itu. Wonwoo pun mencegah ibunya karena ia ingin pemuda kotor itu segera pergi.

Ibu Wonwoo yang melihat pemuda itu kelaparan menjadi tidak tega. Ia pun menaruh keranjang kentang di depan pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut langsung menerkam habis kentang yang ada.

Wonwoo dan ibu Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka menjemur pakaian. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang sibuk memainkan keranjang kentang yang sudah kosong. Kemudian ia berbisik kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, kenapa dia tidak pergi juga?"

"Ibu juga tidak tahu."

~000~

Ibu Wonwoo akhirnya memanggil polisi setempat dan juga para tetangga. Tanpa diduga, si pemuda berambut klimis ternyata juga datang. Pemuda itu bernama Seokmin. Seokmin menatap ke arah pemuda kotor itu dengan tatapan jijik. Ia pun berpendapat bahwa pemuda kotor itu adalah seorang pengemis dan juga gelandangan.

Pemuda kotor itu menringkuk di atas meja. Ia hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia kemudian melihat pensil pak polisi yang terjatuh. Pemuda tersebut sepertinya tertarik dengan pensil itu.

Polisi menjelaskan kepada ibu Wonwoo bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu ibu Wonwoo. Polisi itu berpikir mungkin saja pemuda itu salah satu dari anak-anak yang terlantar akibat perang. Pemuda itu di perkirakan berusia sekitar 18 tahun. Kemungkinan besar panti asuhan tidak akan mau menerimanya.

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah saat pak polisi berjalan mendekatinya. Polisi memperhatikan tubuh pemuda itu yang penuh dengan goresan luka. Saat polisi tersebut hendak mendekat, pemuda tadi menggeram membuat orang terkejut kemudian ia melompat mundur.

Ibu Wonwoo tetap bersikeras untuk membawa pemuda itu ke kantor polisi. Namun pak polisi mengatakan itu tidak bisa. Ibu Wonwoo bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

"Tendang saja dia ke luar!" Seokmin berteriak kesal sambil menatap pemuda kotor itu. Pemuda tadi hanya menggeram membuat Seokmin sedikit ketakutan.

Polisi meminta ibu Wonwoo untuk menjaganya sementara waktu sementara ia akan menyelidiki kasus ini. Ibu Wonwoo merasa keberatan dengan ide polisi itu.

Diam-diam Wonwoo mengintip namun pemuda kotor itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memergokinya. Wonwoo kaget dan langsung kembali masuk ke kamar.

~000~

Ibu Wonwoo berusaha membawa pemuda itu ke kantor polisi namun di tolak. Ia terpaksa membawa kembali pemuda tersebut ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu sangat tertarik kepada pensil karena terus memeganginya, bahkan ia mencoret-coret meski tidak beraturan. Bo Hyuk pulang dari sekolah, ia langsung terkejut melihat ada pemuda aneh di dalam rumahnya.

Ibu Wonwoo menyiapkan air hangat untuk pemuda tersebut mandi. Namun Wonwoo dan ibunya kaget saat pemuda tersebut malah meminum airnya. Ibu Wonwoo melarang pemuda itu meminum airnya, pemuda itu langsung menggeram. Namun ibu Wonwoo tidak takut dan langsung mengomel seperti memarahi puteranya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau malah meminumnya."

"Cepat sini buka bajumu." Ibu Wonwoo memaksa pemuda tersebut membuka bajunya.

Ibu Wonwoo memandikan pemuda itu sambil mengomel. meskipun mengomel, ibu Wonwoo tetap memiliki hati yang lembut. Ibu Wonwoo menggosok punggung pemuda itu dengan keras. Ibu Wonwoo juga tersenyum saat pemuda tersebut ternyata masih tahu malu karena tidak mau membuka celananya. Saking keenakan dimandikan, pemuda itu tertidur.

Pemuda tadi sudah lebih bersih, ibu mengajaknya untuk makan. Namun ternyata pemuda itu langsung menerjang makanan bahkan meraup sup dengan tangannya. Wonwoo menjadi kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda itu yang bahkan tidak tahu tatakrama. Perilakunya tidak seperti manusia padahal ia adalah manusia.

Wonwoo bertambah kesal lagi saat ibunya berencana untuk merawat pemuda itu selama beberapa hari. Wonwoo tidak ingin pemuda aneh itu ada di rumahnya.

Ibu Wonwoo memberikan sebuah kamar kecil untuk pemuda tadi. Namun pemuda tersebut bergerak tidak nyaman saat ia terkunci di ruangan yang asing. Ia langsung bergerak naik ke atas lemari dan meraung seperti serigala. Ibu Wonwoo langsung masuk ke kamar, saat melihat pemuda itu naik di atas lemari ia pun langsung menarik si pemuda untuk turun sambil mengomelinya.

~000~

Wonwoo masih ngambek kepada ibunya dan enggan makan jika pemuda itu masih ada di rumahnya. Ibu hanya mendengus kepada Wonwoo. Ibu meminta Wonwoo untuk mengawasi pemuda itu karena ia akan pergi ke kantor pos hari ini. Wonwoo sudah bersiap ingin mengeluarkan protesnya, namun ibu langsung berdiri dan pergi. Wonwoo hanya menatap sebal ke arah pemuda itu.

Wonwoo hendak mengambil buku-bukunya yang ada di dalam kardus. Kardus tersebut berada di tumpukan yang paling bawah. Wonwoo menoleh kea rah pemuda yang sedang sibuk mencoreti lantai dengan dindingnya. Ia pun mendesah karena tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pemuda itu.

Wonwoo menurunkan kardus-kardus yang ada di atas kardusnya. Namun ternyata kardus-kardus itu sangat berat membuatnya kesusahan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada bayangan yang mendekatinya. Perlahan Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo kaget namun ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya. Wonwoo berjalan mundur melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan terus mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo berteriak histeris apalagi saat pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapannya.

Wonwoo memukuli pemuda itu dan menjambak rambutnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ternyata pemuda tadi sedang menurunkan kardus-kardus dan mengangkat kardus yang diinginkannya. Pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo polos. Wonwoo segera mengambil kardus yang ada di tangan pemuda itu. Wonwoo merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah salah paham. Ia juga merasa malu karena sudah berteriak heboh. Pemuda tadi kembali berlutut di lantai dan mulai mencoret-coret.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan ternyata itu adalah Seokmin. Wonwoo menjadi kesal dan langsung mengacuhkannya. Seokmin hendak membantu Wonwoo membereskan kardus-kardus yang berantakan. Namun tidak satu pun yang bisa ia angkat. Wonwoo hanya memandangnya remeh. Wonwoo meminta Seokmin untuk pergi karena ia harus belajar.

Tidak disangka, Seokmin malah meraih tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hendak melepaskan tangannya namun ditahan oleh Seokmin.

"Kau tidak perlu belajar, kau cukup menikah denganku dan memasak untukku kelak." Seokmin tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Wonwoo memberontak

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ke Seoul, jadi aku ingin berduaan denganmu sebelum pergi."

Seokmin yang tadinya memasang senyum ke arah Wonwoo, kini raut wajahnya berubah seperti menahan sakit. Ternyata pemuda aneh itu mencengkeram tangan Seokmin kuat. Ia menatap marah ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin mengaduh karena tangannya sakit dan meminta pemuda aneh itu melepaskannya. Namun pemuda itu masih menatap Seokmin tajam. Ia seperti seekor anjing yang sedang melindungi tuannya.

Seokmin masih memasang wajah soknya saat pemuda aneh itu melepaskan tangannya. Meski sebenarnya Seokmin merasa ketakutan. Seokmin akhirnya pergi dari rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berterima kasih kepada pemuda aneh itu. Namun pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara hanya cuek dan kembali menulis di lantai. Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu. Sepertinya Wonwoo mulai merubah pandangannya terhadap pemuda aneh itu.

 **TBC**

 **Pasti pada tau kan film ini, ituloh yang dibintangi si joong ki. Nah karena saya suka sama filmnya jadilah saya remake. Untuk alurnya saya mengikuti sama persis dengan film. Mungkin pas part ending aja yg saya rubah dan untuk keseluruhan saya mencoba mengembangkan sendiri. Karena ini ff remake jadi wajar aja kan kalo ceritanya sama persis?**

 **Awalnya saya menggebu-gebu penuh nafsu untuk remake ini film menjadi ff, tapi yah karena terkendala sama alur dan juga cast, nafsu saya menjadi berkurang. Apalagi pas ngetik tiba-tiba data hilang dan gak bisa di recovery. Terus pas saya baca ulang kok malah saya ngerasa kayak lagi bikin sinopsis yah..**

 **Saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Meanie Shipper squad yang sudah memberikan masukan-masukan meski endingnya malah bikin saya tambah bingung /plak/digorok.**

 **Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya untuk chap selanjutnya. Kalian boleh kok ngasih usulan.**

 **Udah itu aja, SALAM MEANIE!**


	2. Saling mengenal

**A Werewolf Boy (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasi

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter 2 Update**

~000~

Keluarga Wonwoo kembali makan malam bersama. Namun Wonwoo masih enggan untuk ikut makan malam bersama karena masih ada pemuda aneh itu. Meskipun ibunya sudah memaksanya ia tetap menolak. Bahkan Bo Hyuk pun melai mengeluarkan keluhannya karena pemuda aneh itu makan dengan sangat berantakan. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali memakan makan malamnya.

Meskipun Wonwoo tidak ingin makan bersama pemuda aneh itu, pandangannya tidak terlihat seperti membencinya. Ia hanya masih belum terbiasa terhadap kehadiran orang asing di rumahnya. Apalagi pemuda itu tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali. Wonwoo memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo membuka bukunya, ia mulai belajar untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian. Namun ia tidak bisa terlalu focus. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan pemuda aneh itu. Siapa dan darimana asalnya. Ia pun mengambil salah satu buku dan serius membacanya. Ternyata buku yang ia baca adalah buku tentang berbagai cara dalam melatih anjing.

Wonwoo dengan tekun membaca langkah demi langkah yang tertera dalam buku tersebut. Wonwoo terkadang sambil memperagakan gerakannya atau hanya membayangkannya. Setelah lelah membaca ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

~000~

Keesokan harinya setelah mandi Wonwoo pergi ke dapur. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada kentang yang ada di keranjang. Ia pun langsung mengambil kentang itu. Wonwoo membersihkan kentang itu dan mulai merebusnya. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sedang mengiris bawang.

"Ibu, kemana pemuda itu?" Wonwoo heran karena suasana rumah yang sangat sepi.

"Mingyu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ya Mingyu, ibu memutuskan untuk memberikan nama itu kepadanya." Ibu Wonwoo kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Mingyu sedang keluar bersama Bo Hyuk. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain di lapangan dekat rumah."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali memeriksa kentang yang ia rebus. Setelah matang ia pun mengangkat kentang tersebut dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang.

~000~

Bo Hyuk dan anak tetangga yang bernama Jihoon sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Adik Jihoon, Jihan yang masih kecil ikut bermain dan mengejar Bo Hyuk serta kakaknya. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung, ia terjatuh dan langsung menangis. Mingyu yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Jihan dan menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Mereka semua bermain kasti. Bo Hyuk bermain bersama Jihoon sedangkan Jihan bermain bersama Mingyu. Mingyu duduk berjongkok di pinggir lapangan. Mingyu ternyata membawa pensilnya dan mulai mencoret-coret tanah. Jihan yang bosan pun mulai menangis karena tidak di ajak bermain.

Jihoon merupakan kakak yang baik. Ia pun menyuruh Jihan dan Mingyu untuk ikut bermain. Jihoon memukul bola dengan tongkatnya. Bola yang ia pukul melambung sangat jauh. Bo Hyuk berkata sekarang giliran Jihan lalu Mingyu yang memukul bola. Namun mereka menyadari bahwa Mingyu menghilang.

Mereka pun mencari Mingyu kesana kemari mencari alamat /plak. Ternyata Mingyu mengejar bola yang tadi dipukul Jihoon. Mingyu menangkap bola tadi dengan mulutnya. Bo Hyuk meminta Mingyu untuk melemparkan bola kepadanya.

Mingyu hanya memandangi bola tersebut dengan bingung. Bo Hyuk masih menyuruh Mingyu melemparkan bolanya dengan kuat. Mingyu yang mengerti langsung melemparkan bolanya sekuat tenaga. Berakhirlah bola tersebut terlempar jauh ke dalam hutan. Bo Hyuk melihat Mingyu dengan kesal. Mingyu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Dasar bodoh!" Jihan memarahi Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung menunduk. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan orang lain, namun ia mengerti bahwa Jihan sedang marah padanya.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak. Mereka semua menoleh dan ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghampiri mereka semua. Wonwoo menjongkokkan dirinya karena ia kelelahan sudah berjalan jauh. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Hyung apa yang kau bawa?" Bo Hyuk menunjuk ke arah kantong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan benda dari dalam kantonya yang ternyata adalah kentang rebus. Ia pun langsung melakukan eksperimannya terhadap Mingyu.

"Mingyu, Jika aku mengatakan tunggu, maka kau harus menunggi dan tidak boleh memakannya." Kata Wonwoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Mingyu.

Mingyu pun menanti Wonwoo dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia memandangi tangan Wonwoo yang memegang kentang rebus itu. Mingyu bisa tahu hanya dengan mengendus baunya saja. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya yang terisi dengan sebutir kentang rebus.

"Baiklah, tung….gu."

Belum sampai dua detik kentang rebus tersebut sudah di sambar oleh Mingyu. Mingyu bahkan memakannya dengan lahap. Wonwoo memandangnya dengan kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo memukul Mingyu. Tapi ia harus menahannya.

Bo Hyuk, Jihoon dan Jihan beranjak pergi karena menurut mereka ini bukanlah permainan yang akan menyenangkan. Mereka kembali bermain kejar-kejaran.

Wonwoo mengomeli Mingyu.

"Kalau aku bilang tunggu, maka jangan memakannya, ya? Tunggu. Jangan makan!" Wonwoo mencoba memberikan isyarat untuk Mingyu. Sedangkan yang diberi isyarat hanya menatap bingung.

Wonwoo kembali mengulurkan sebuah kentang dengan perlahan. Mingyu yang melihatnya sudah siap untuk menerkam kentang tersebut.

"aish! Tunggu dulu bodoh!" Wonwoo kembali menarik tangannya dari hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu yang sudah ingin menerkam kentang itu langsung menggeram marah. Wonwoo merasa sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

Namun tiba-tiba Wonwoo langsung menerjang Wonwoo dan menggigit kentang di tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang kaget langsung berteriak.

"Hentikan bodoh! Tunggu jangan dimakan!" Wonwoo memukuli Mingyu bahkan sampai menjambak rambutnya karena Mingyu tidak mau berhenti.

Karena masih sibuk menggigiti kentang tanpa sadar Mingyu menggigit tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya luka dan bahkan berdarah. Mingyu terkejut melihat tangan Wonwoo yang ia gigit. Mingyu langsung mundur dengan bingung.

Wonwoo langsung duduk kembali. Ia melihat kentang ditangannya yang sudah hancur karena terlalu kuat meremasnya. Mingyu kembali ingin menerjang kentang di tangan Wonwoo.

"Hentikan! Kalau aku bilang tunggu ya tunggu! Jangan dimakan!" Wonwoo berteriak kesal.

"lihat kau bahkan telah melukai tanganku!" Wonwoo memperlihatkan tangannya yang luka. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya diam. Ia hanya bingung melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang menahan sakit.

"Nah sekarang dengarkan aba-abaku, kalau aku bilang makan maka kau harus memakannya. Kalau aku bilang tunggu, kau tidak boleh memakannya".

Wonwoo kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebutur kentang.

Mingyu menatapnya dengan diam.

"Baik, Tunggu!" Mingyu berhenti mendekati Wonwoo. Ia terdiam di tempat. Memandang Wonwoo dengan mata polosnya.

"bagus.. sekarang.. makan!"

Mingyu hanya memandangi Wonwoo dengan bingung. Mungkin ia berpikir apa sebenarnya mau Wonwoo.

"Makanlah! Cepat makan!" Wonwoo menjejalkan kentang ke mulut Mingyu. Mingyu masih tetap memandang Wonwoo dengan bingung. Namun ia langsung mengunyah kentangnya. Melihat Mingyu yang mulai mengunyah makanannya, tangan Wonwoo terangkat dan mulai Mengelus kepala Mingyu.

~000~

Keluarga Wonwoo makan siang bersama. Ibunya heran karena kali ini Wonwoo mau makan bersama mereka. Ibu Wonwoo bertanya bagaimana kalau Mingyu juga ikut makan siang. Apakah tidak ada masalah untuk Wonwoo.

"tidak apap-apa bu, panggil saja dia."

Ibu Wonwoo langsung tersenyum sumringah. Kemudian ia mengangguk kepada anaknya Bo Hyuk yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu. Bo Hyuk langsung meberi aba-aba kepada Jihoon dan Jihan untuk segera melindungi makanan mereka masing-masing.

Bo Hyuk langsung membuka pintu. Mingyu masuk ke ruang makan, matanya langsung menatap ke meja yang penuh makanan. Mingyu langsung berlari menerjang makanan, meraup nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tunggu!" Wonwoo berujar pelan

Mingyu langsung terdiam dan melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Ibu Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu diam menjadi terheran-heran. Begitu pula dengan Bo Hyuk dan temannya.

"Makanlah." Wonwoo kembali memberikan perintah.

Mingyu langsung melahap makanannya. Ia mengambil tauge di piring dan hendak memakannya.

"Tunggu." Mingyu kembali diam. Tangannya yang hampir menyuap makanan menjadi menggantung di udara.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan."

Mingyu melepaskan tauge yang ada ditangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di piring. Kemudian ia memasukkan tauge tadi satu per satu. Wonwoo yang melihatnya kembali mengelus-elus kepala Mingyu bahkan kembali memuji Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa hidupnya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ia tidak lagi mengisi diarinya dengan kata-kata sedih dan putus asa. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah tidak pernah lagi menangis setiap malam. Ia sibuk membaca buku barunya yaitu cara-cara melatih anjing.

~000~

Wonwoo kembali ke misinya untuk melatih Mingyu. Ia mulai mengajari Mingyu untuk membersihkan diri. Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu untuk menggosok gigi. Wonwoo mencontohkan caranya dan diikuti oleh Mingyu. Namun saat berkumur, Mingyu malah meminum pasta giginya bahkan sambil sendawa.

Kemudian Wonwoo mengajari Wonwoo untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu cara melipat alas tidur dan menaruhnya di lemari. Mingyu melakukan seperti apa yang Wonwoo ajari. Setiap kali Mingyu menurut, Wonwoo akan menghadiahkan sebuah elusan di kepala Mingyu. Sepertinya Mingyu menyukai elusan itu.

Wonwoo kembali mengajari Mingyu cara memakai sepatu dan menalikannya. Saat Mingyu berhasil melakukannya, Wonwoo lupa mengelus kepala Mingyu. Mingyu pelan-pelan menyodorkan kepalanya di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian mengelusnya.

Setiap hal yang berhasil Mingyu kerjakan, maka ia akan meminta Wonwoo mengelus kepalanya. Namun lama-lama Wonwoo merasa bosan juga karena harus melakukannya setiap hari.

~000~

Wonwoo memotong rambut Mingyu agar lebih rapi. Mingyu bahkan sampai ketiduran. Tidak lama kemudian ibu keluar dan memberitahu Wonwoo untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke pasar. Mingyu yang terbangun dan mendengar Wonwoo akan pergi menjadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Ibu apa boleh mengajak Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo penuh harap.

"terserah kau saja." Kemudian ibu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Wonwoo memekik girang saat tau Mingyu boleh ikut. Mereka kemudian masuk ke rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pasar bersama. Mingyu mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya.

Wonwoo dan keluarga akhirnya tiba di pasar. Mingyu cukup kaget melihat banyak orang disekelilingnya. Karena sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang, Mingyu tertinggal jauh dari Wonwoo dan keluarganya. Mingyu melihat seekor sapid an perlahan mengikutinya.

Ibu Wonwoo memilih pakaian untuk Mingyu. Ia membeli beberapa pakaian dan sepatu. Saat akan mencocokkan baju, ibu Wonwoo kaget mengetahui Mingyu tidak ada bersama mereka. Wonwoo juga terlihat panic dan mereka mulai bergerak mencari Mingyu.

Tidak lama kemudian Bo Hyuk melihat Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di depan pedagang kue. Melihat pedagang kue itu memberikan makanan kepada anak-anak, Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, namun pedagang kue itu membentaknya.

"Kau harus membayarnya jika mau!" bentak pedagang kue itu.

"Kenapa kau membentak anakku?" Ibu Wonwoo datang menghampiri.

Pedagang kue tadi terdiam dan menjadi tidak enak hati. Ia pun meminta maaf kepada Mingyu. Ibu Wonwoo akhirnya membelikan Mingyu dan ank-anaknya kue.

Mingyu yang polos langsung menggigit kuenya, namun ia langsung kaget mengetahui kue tersebut membakar lidahnya karena masih panas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang keras. Mingyu mendongak ke atas. Di sana terdapat orang yang sedang memperbaiki gedung. Tidak lama terdengar teriakan dari atas. Sebuah batang besi jatuh ke arah Wonwoo dan Bo Hyuk. Wonwoo berteriak kaget, Mingyu yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merangkul mereka. Batang besi tadi tepat menghantam punggung Mingyu.

Ibu Wonwoo jatuh terduduk di lantai karena syok. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut juga terdiam. Meraka takjub karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak kenapa-kenapa bahkan dengan polosnya ia kembali memakan kuenya. Perlahan Wonwoo dan Bo Hyuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Mingyu dan menatapnya dengan aneh.

~000~

Wonwoo dan keluarganya mengajak Mingyu ke tabib. Setelah dilihat ternyata punggung Mingyu hanya terdapat sedikit memar dan beberapa goresan. Ibu Wonwoo masih khawatir karena Mingyu tertimpa batang besi yang besar.

"Apakah ada rumah sakit yang lebih besar di daerah ini?" Tanya ibu Wonwoo kepada sang tabib.

"Nyonya apakah anda meragukan kemampuanku?" jawab sang tabib merasa tersinggung karena ibu Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak mempercayainya.

"Bukan begitu, saya minta maaf." Ibu Wonwoo merasa tak enak hati.

"Silahkan pergi." Jawab sang tabib

Meski sudah meminta maaf, sang tabib tetap mengusir mereka. Keluarga Wonwoo pun beranjak. Namun tiba-tiba sang tabib memanggil mereka dan memeriksa nadi Mingyu. Sang tabib masih mengomel, tetapi ia kembali terdiam dan menyarankan untuk membawa Mingyu ke rumah sakit.

~000~

Bo hyuk membagikan permen kepada Jihoon, Jihan dan Mingyu. Meraka masing-masing mendapat dua buah permen. Mingyu menatap permen di tangannya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap ke arah Wonwoo yang ada di dalam rumah.

Wonwoo diam-diam sudah berpakaian rapi an berpura-pura sedang membersihkan rumah sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Mingyu di luar. Tidak lama kemudian Bo Hyuk memanggil Wonwoo untuk bermain bersama. Wonwoo pura-pura enggan dan ikut dengan terpaksa. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo berlari ke arah mereka.

Jihan menarik ujung baju Mingyu. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pot kecil pada Mingyu. Pot tersebut berisi sebuah tanaman kecil. Mingyu menerima pot tersebut.

"Ini kacang. Dengan air maka akan tumbuh." Mingyu memandangi pot di tangannya.

Bo Hyuk, Jihoon dan Jihan kemudian berlari kecil. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung menyusul. Wonwoo menjadi kesal karena ia ditinggalkan. Mingyu menoleh menyadari Wonwoo tidak ada di sampingnya, melihat Wonwoo berada di belakangnya Mingyu berbalik dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjalan pergi yang diikuti Mingyu.

Mereka pergi ke kandang domba ahjussi tetangga. Mereka member makan domba itu dengan kertas. Mereka lalu mulai menirukan suara domba.

"Hyung coba tirukan suara domba itu." Pinta Bo Hyuk kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tidak mau. Namun mereka semua merengek dan meminta Wonwoo menirukannya. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo akhirnya menuruti keinginan mereka.

"Mbeeee." Wajah Wonwoo memerah apalagi saat adik-adiknya menertawakannya. Mingyu tersenyum, Wonwoo yang melihatnya langsung memelototi Mingyu.

Ahjussi tetangga datang dan memarahi mereka. Mereka semua langsung lari berhamburan. Kemudian mereka memilih bermain bola dengan gembira di padang rumput yang sangat luas.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan tidak adil. Mingyu yang sebenarnya berbeda team dengan Wonwoo malah mengikuti perintah Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya diam maka Mingyu akan diam. Bahkan Mingyu dengan suka rela memberikan bolanya kepada Wonwoo. Bo Hyuk yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah kesal.

Ibu Wonwoo danan nenek tetangga memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Mereka semua berjalan pulang.

"Ibu belikan aku bola yang baru." Pinta Bo Hyuk kepada ibunya.

"Memangnya bola lamamu kenapa?"

"Mingyu menendangnya hingga ke kandang kambing." Jawab Bo Hyuk sambil menatap kesal kea rah Mingyu.

"Wah Mingyu benar-benar berbakat." Puji ibu Wonwoo.

"ibu, sampai kapan Mingyu akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Bo Hyuk.

"Ibu masih mencarikan tempat yang lebih baik untuknya."

"Ada teman di kelasku yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Ia tidak pernah membawa bekal bahkan pakaiannya selalu sama setiap harinya." Kata Bo Hyuk.

Ibu Wonwoo menghela napas, ia juga berpikir panti asuhan bukanlah tempat yang terbaik. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang saat inu sudah bisa makan menggunakan sumpit. Wonwoo Nampak merenung dan juga sedih.

~000~

Seokmin mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Disampingnya ada seorang perempuan berpakaian menor yang juga mabuk. Seokmin berteriak tidak jelas di mobilnya dan memaki Mingyu.

Saat sedang asik berbicara, tiba-tiba Seokmin menabrak sesuatu. Seokmin melihat kea rah depan mobilnya. Ternyata ia menabrak kandang domba milik ahjussi tetangga.

Kejadian tersebut di saksikan oleh Mingyu yang akan mengambil bola milik Bo Hyuk. Seokmin memundurkan mobilnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Mingyu mendekati kandang tersebut dan melihat ada satu ekor domba yang mati karena tertabrak. Mingyu menggendong domba tersebut.

Ahnjussi Lee yang mendengar ada keributan pun keluar dari rumahnya. Mingyu meletakkan domba yang sudah mati di hadapan ahjussi Lee. Mingyu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ahjussi Lee menatap Mingyu dengan curiga.

~000~

Wonwoo mulai mengajarkan berbagai hal kepada Mingyu. Hari ini ia akan mengajari Mingyu cara menulis. Ia juga berencana mengajari Mingyu berbicara.

"Mingyu ayo ucapkan seperti ini, buka mulutmu dan gerakkan."

Mingyu mencoba mengikuti instruksi Wonwoo. Namun suaranya tidak keluar. Ia hanya menatap bingung kea rah Wonwoo. Merasa Mingyu menatapnya membuat Wonwoo menjadi salah menyuruh Mingyu untuk menulis saja. Mingyu menoleh dan melihat ke arah gitar di dekat meja.

Wonwoo berjalan dan mengambil gitarnya. Wonwoo mulai memetik gitarnya sambil menyanyi.

"Ini adalah lagu buatanku sendiri, kau jangan menertawakanku!" Ancam Wonwoo kepada Mingyu. Yang diancam hanya menatap polos

Wonwoo mulai bernyanyi lagi. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tanpa berkedip. Ia terpesona kepada Wonwoo dan suara merdunya. Mingyu terus menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Setelah Wonwoo selesai menyanyi, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan mengelus kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo kaget, wajahnya juga memerah. Ia pun tersenyum canggung.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering, Wonwoo langsung berlari dan mengangkatnya. Telepon tersebut ternyata dari kantor daerah yang memberitahu ada fasilitas terpercaya untuk menampung Mingyu.

"Tidak ada anak semacam itu." Wonwoo langsung menutup teleponnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mingyu sedamg mencari sesuatu di balik sofa. Mingyu terus mencari membuat Wonwoo curiga kalau Mingyu menyembunyikan makanan lagi di sana. Wonwoo mengendus baju Mingyu yang ternyata bau karena tidak pernah diganti.

Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu ke lemari pakaian. Wonwoo mencarikan baju yang cocok. Saat melihat ada Hanbok perempuan, Wonwoo langsung memasang smirknya. Ia kemudian memakaikan hanbok itu kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan mendandani Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu hanya menurut dan memasang wajah polosnya.

Saat sedang asyik mendandani Mingyu, Ibu Wonwoo pulang. Wonwoo terkejut apalagi ibunya ternyata bersama para tetangga, Bo Hyuk dan ada juga Jihoon serta Jihan. Wonwoo ternyata juga mendandani wajahnya sendiri. Ia menahan Mingyu yang hendak membuka pintu. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan.

Wonwoo melihat mereka semua dari tempat persembunyian. Ia takut ketahuan oleh ibu dan adiknya karena akan sangat memalukan. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang terlihat sedang menatap sesuatu. Ternyata Mingyu menatap ubi rebus yang sedang dimakan oleh ibunya dan tetangga.

Jihan ternyata melihat Mingyu dan berjalan menghampiri tempat persembunyian Mingyu. Jihan mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan ubi rebus untuk Mingyu. Tanpa babibu Mingyu langsung melahap ubi tersebut.

Tiang pakaian yang dipakai sebagai tempat persembunyian akhirnya roboh. Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Ibu Wonwoo daan yang lainnya memasang wajah bengong. Wonwoo pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah datarnya lalu kembali ke kamar sambil menahan malu. Sementara Mingyu langsung menyerbu ubi rebus.

Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo yang sedang mandi. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Mingyu langsung mengikuti Wonwoo yang berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, tunggu disini." Perintah Wonwoo

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo menarik alas tidurnya sampai ke dekat pintu. Ia kemudian berbaring dan memakai selimutnya. Jika dilihat mereka seakan tidur berdampingan.

~000~

Diwaktu yang sama, Seokmin yang mabuk berat masuk ke dalam rumah Wonwoo. Seokmin memiliki kunci rumah Wonwoo karena ia adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Seokmin naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu diam-diam mengawasi Seokmin.

Wonwoo mendengar kedatangan Seokmin, ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum Seokmin yang membuka.

"Mari kita bicara di luar." Ucap Wonwoo dingin

"Kau seharusnya berbicara formal kepadaku!" Bentak Seokmin saat mereka sudah berada di luar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke luar." Ajak Seokmin dengan lembut

Wonwoo melihat ada beberapa teman Seokmin di dalam mobil. Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan Seokmin dan hendak berbalik kembali ke memegang tangan Wonwoo, meski Wonwoo memberontak ia tidak mau melepasnya. Mingyu yang mengawasi dari jauh menggeram marah.

"Mingyu tetap disana." Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu langsung khawatir.

Seokmin yang melihat Mingyu kangsung tertawa menyebalkan. Teman-temannya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. Mingyu semakin marah, matanya berkilat dan memerah.

"Suaramu bahkan seperti anjing." Ejek Seokmin

Mingyu marah bukan karena di ejek, melainkan karena ia merasa Wonwoo sedang terancam. Wonwoo memberontak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokmin. Wonwoo menggigit tangan Seokmin dengan keras membuat Seokmin berteriak kesakitan. Seokmin menarik tangannya dengan kuat membuat Wonwoo jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Mingyu yang melihat hal itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menggeram keras. Matanya memerah, gigi taringnya memanjang. Tumbuh bulu di sekujur tubuhnya. Kukunya pun bertambah panjang. Tulang punggungnya bertonjolan. Mingyu berubah menjadi werewolf.

Seokmin dan temannya terkejut melihat perubahan Mingyu. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram keras membuat Seokmin dan temannya ketakutan. Mereka mengambil alat apapun untuk melindungi diri.

Mingyu bukanlah tandingan mereka, ia melempar orang, membengkokkan besi yang hendak ditujukan untuk memukulnya. Mingyu bahkan mencekik salah satu teman Seokmin dan mengangkatnya ke atas kemudian melemparnya.

Mingyu perlahan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo meringkuk ketakutan dan enggan menatap Mingyu. Seokmin berteriak ketakutan saat Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya. Seokmin memohon dan meminta maaf. Mingyu tidak mendengarkan, ia memasukkan tangannya ke mulut Seokmin seperti hendak merobeknya.

"Tunggu!" perintah Wonwoo.

Mingyu diam tidak bergerak. Matanya yang merah kembali hitam. Ia kemudian berjalan mundur menjauhi Seokmin. Mingyu kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan khawatir.

 **TBC**

 **Lama gak update, hha maafkan saya dan kesibukan saya ini. Sebenernya masih punya waktu buat ngetik. Tapi entah kenapa kalo udah pulang kerja dan nyampe rumah bawaannya males banget buka laptop.**

 **Udah pada lihat foto teaser seventeen yang menggoda kan? Mereka semuanya laknat/ plak… duh Mingyu makin cinta nuna padamu. Wonu nuna bangga padamu. Btw dieit tolong jangan merusak list bias yang sudah mati-matian saya pertahankan.**

 **Belum lagi liat SVT di MBC Music Core yang nyanyi lagunya RV.. gila itu keren banget aduh makin dugeun dugeun hati ini. Makin males juga buat buka laptop /alasan.**

 **Mohon di review ya.. sebenernya yang chap 1 reviewnya rada kurang memuaskan.. gak bisa bikin nafsu ini menjadi bergairah /abaikan.**

 **Jangan lupa juga baca another story saya di wattpad judulnya "Shining In The Darkness". Atau yang mau add line saya bisa juga idnya elisajuniar. Atau yang mau follow ig saya bisa juga di Gyupire2.**

 **Udah itu aja. SALAM MEANIE!**


	3. Konflik

**A Werewolf Boy (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasi

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter 3 Update**

 **~000000000000~**

Polisi datang ke rumah Wonwoo malam itu juga setelah insiden Mingyu mengamuk. Ternyata Seokmin langsung mengadukan hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian. Seokmin mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada polisi. Namun Wonwoo langsung mengatakan yang sebaliknya bahwa Seokmin lah yang telah menyebabkan keributan dan mencoba menyerangnya. Wonwoo jug amengatakan bahwa Seokmin telah merusak rumahnya.

Seokmin langsung mengeluarkan rencengan kunci dan berkata pada polisi untuk apa ia merusak rumahnya sendiri. Seokmin menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak merusak rumahnya?" Tanya polisi kepada Seokmin.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa penyerangnya dan siapa korbannya!" Seokmin membentak polisi tersebut.

"Hei apa kau tahu siapa yang membayar biaya rumah sakitmu?! Apakah kau tahu siapa yang memberikan rumah? Dasar jalang!" Seokmin mencaci maki Wonwoo habis-habisan.

"Ayahku! Ayahku yang menemukan bisnis dan sesudahnya kau bergabung. Setelah kematian ayahku kau mencuri aset perusahaan dan hidup dengan baik! Kau membuat kami seolah-olah lintah yang menghisapmu! Kau tidak tau diri tutup mulutmu!" Wonwoo balik memaki Seokmin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Seokmin yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Ia bahkan terdiam dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Namun Seokmin tetap mengancam akan mengusir Wonwoo dan keluarganya jika mereka tidak mengusir Mingyu dari rumahnya.

Ibu Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. Tetapi Wonwoo yang mendengar ancaman Seokmin malah balik menantang Seokmin untuk pergi bersama-sama ke kantor polisi.

"Pak polisi, apakah kau melihat pisau dan tongkat yang ia pakai? Mari kita pergi kesana dan memeriksa dengan benar!" ujar Wonwoo

"Kau sebaiknya memanggil ayahmu. Aku juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk mantan rekan bisnis ayahku! Jika kau tidak berani lebih baik berhenti mengganggu kami dan juga Mingyu!" Wonwoo berjalan pergi dengan marah.

Seokmin yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo langsung mengamuk dan membanting semua barang yang ada. Termasuk gitar kesayangan Wonwoo. Mendengar suara gitarnya yang dibanting, langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Mingyu juga menatap kaget Seokmin yang membanting gitar Wonwoo.

Polisi memborgol Mingyu dan menyeretnya untuk ikut ke kantor polisi. Ibu Wonwoo mencoba menahan Mingyu. Namun pak polisi terus saja menyeret Mingyu.

"Tolong jangan seret anakku seperti itu." Ibu Wonwoo memohon kepada polisi.

"Maaf bu tetapi aku harus membawanya. Kalian juga boleh ikut." Ucap pak polisi.

Mereka pun tiba di kantor polisi, ternyata polisi juga meminta Seokmin dan teman-temannya untuk ikut dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah diinterogasi , Seokmin dan temannya malah sial karena mereka terbukti habis mengkonsumsi minuman keras dan dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Kudengar jika seseorang sedang mabuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali orangtuanya sendiri". Ujar pak polisi

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Seokmin membentak polisi tersebut.

Polisi yang dibentak semakin tidak simpatik terhadap Seokmin karena sikapnya yang penuh temperamental. Seokmin kembali menjelaskan bahwa Mingyu lah pelakunya. Ia pun menambahkan bahwa Mingyu mencoba membunuhnya dan teman-temannya.

"kau harus memenjarakan monster itu!" Ucap Seokmin sambil menunjuk Mingyu.

"Tidak ada yang terluka, bahkan itu hanya luka ringan." Kata pak polisi dengan tenang.

Pak polisi memarahi teman-teman Seokmin. Teman-teman Seokmin melirik ke arah Mingyu. Saat Mingyu balas menatap, mereka pun langsung ketakutan dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka semua tidak berani berkutik sama sekali.

"Kau juga telah melakukan vandalisme, masuk tanpa izin dan memicu tindak kekerasan. Aku ingin kalian semua berdamai." Pak polisi menatap mereka satu-persatu.

~000~

Mingyu yang malang akhirnya dikurung di gudang luar rumah. Ibu Wonwoo hanya menatap sedih Mingyu. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Seokmin lah yang melakukan semua ini. Seokmin tanpa malu mencoba mendekati Wonwoo dan pura-pura ingin berbaikan.

"Wonwoo-ya lupakan masalah kita. Lagi pula pada akhirnya kita akan tetap menikah kan?" Seokmin menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun melihat Wajah Seokmin yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia ingin marah namun tidak cukup kuat untuk hal itu.

"Makhluk itu adalah monster yang berbahaya. Jadi jangan biarkan makhluk itu keluar." Ucap Seokmin lagi.

"Mingyu bukan monster! Kau lah monster yang sebenarnya!" Wonwoo berdiri dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di meja belajar dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya. Wonwoo menangis tanpa suara, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana nasib Mingyu selanjutnya.

~000~

Ibu Wonwoo mulai membersihkan gudang. Ibu Wonwoo mengeluarkan semua barang peninggalan pemilik terdahulu. Seokmin juga berada disitu tetapi sama sekali tidak membantu. Tiba-tiba Seokmin meihat salah satu surat. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca nama yang tertera disana, Boo Seungkwan.

Seokmin kemudian beranjak pergi dari gudang. Mingyu duduk di tempat tidur tua yang ada disana. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang orang katakan, tetapi ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang di kurung.

Wajah Mingyu terlihat sedih karena tidak dapat bermain lagi dengan Wonwoo. Ibu menoleh dan menatap Mingyu juga dengan pandangan sedih. Mingyu memang tidak bisa berbicara namun bukan berarti ia tidak punya perasaaan. Diperlakukan seperti ini, ibu Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya dan beranjak keluar.

~000~

Seokmin mendatangi seorang professor bernama Hong Jisoo. Professor Hong mengenal baik professor Boo yang merupakan pemilik rumah terdahulu yang mati karena serangan jantung.

"Profesor Hong, apakah kau mengenal professor Boo?" Tanya Seokmin

"tentu saja, dia adalah rekan kerjaku." Jawab professor Hong.

"aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik professor." Ucap Seokmin lengkap dengan smirknya.

Sang professor hanya menatap Seokmin tidak mengerti. Seokmin memberikan kertas yang ia temukan di gudang tadi. Professor Hong menerima kertas itu dan terlihat kaget kemudian ia menatap Seokmin.

~000~

Meski dikurung di gudang, Mingyu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Mingyu terus menerus berada di dekat jendela dan menatap Wonwoo yang sedang belajar di luar.

Mingyu terus berdiri mengabaikan rasa lelahnya. Bahkan ketika Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk duduk, ia hanya duduk selama satu detik kemudian berdiri lagi dan kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Kubilang duduk Mingyu!" Perintah Wonwoo yang langsung dituruti Mingyu.

"Tunggu!" seru Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang akan berdiri lagi. Mingyu menurut dan tidak beranjak.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sengaja memilih belajar di dekat Mingyu. Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat pemuda itu. Wonwoo beralasan kalau cuaca di luar lebih sejuk meskipun sedang musim dingin. Wonwoo menggunakan sweater kesayangannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

Ibu Wonwoo keluar dari rumah dan melihat Wonwoo yang giat belajar. Ia tersenyum, Wonwoo pura-pura membaca buku padahal sebenarnya ia diam-diam memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang meletakkan kunci gudang di bawah pot bunga.

"Wonwoo ibu akan ke pasar sebentar, kau jaga rumah ya." Ucap ibu Wonwoo.

"Iya ibu." Wonwoo menatap kepergian ibunya.

Setelah ibunya pergi, Wonwoo langsung mengambil kunci di bawah pot. Ia membuka pintu gudang tempat Mingyu dikurung dan langsung masuk ke kamar di gudang tersebut.

Mingyu menunggu dengan gelisah karena tidak mendengar lagi suara Wonwoo. Ia hendak berdiri namun Wonwoo belum menyuruhnya. Ia tidak berani bergerak. Wonwoo masuk dan melihat Mingyu. Ia pun tersenyum geli.

"sudah cukup." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu Mingyu langsung berlari ke meja dan mengambil bukunya. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan gambar yang telah dibuatnya kepada Wonwoo. Gambar tersebut ternyata adalah wajah Wonwoo. Melihatnya Wonwoo pun tertawa karena gambaran Mingyu terlihat seprti gambaran anak kecil.

Melihat Wonwoo tertawa membuat Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo menjadi diam dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang menggemaskan. Mingyu kembali memperlihatkan gambarnya yang kedua yaitu gambar gitar Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung terihat sedih karena ia tidak bisa memainkan gitarnya lagi.

Mingyu kemudian mengelus kepala Wonwoo bermaksud menghibur. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kemudian tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Dengan ceria Wonwoo memperlihatkan sebuah buku cerita. Ia mengajak Mingyu duduk.

"Buku ini, ayahku yang membelikannya." Cerita Wonwoo.

"Aku belum pernah membacanya dan tidak akan membacanya untuk selamanya."

"Karena kau yang akan membacakannya untukku."

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk mempelajari semua huruf dan kata. Mingyu harus membacakan semua cerita untuknya suatu hari nanti.

"Lalu aku akan memukul kepalamu seratus kali. Ini adalah perintah, kau mengerti?"

Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo karena tidak mengerti. Tetapi melihat Wonwoo yang ceria, Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

"berjanjilah suatu saat nanti ketika musim salju kita akan membuat boneka salju bersama." Wonwoo meraih kelingking Mingyu dan menautkannya dengan kelingkingnya.

"Mingyu ayo tersenyum seperti ini." Wonwoo memperagakan senyuman yang memperlihatkan giginya.

Meski bingung, Mingyu mengikutinya dan tersenyum seperti perintah Wonwoo. Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu semakin tampan saat tersenyum, apalagi saat ia bisa melihat gigi taring Mingyu yang tidak terlalu panjang namun tidak juga pendek.

Wonwoo mulai mengajari Mingyu beberapa kata yang mudah. Seperti mengucapkan namanya sendiri, mengucapkan nama Wonwoo, mengucapkan kata "ibu" dan mengucapkan nama Bo Hyuk.

Mingyu mencoba mengucapkan dan mengikuti instruksi Wonwoo. Namun hanya mulutnya yang bergerak, sedangkan suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali.

"Ucapkan Won-Woo." Wonwoo memperagakan dengan mulutnya.

"….." lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Lama-lama Wonwoo merasa bosan. Ia mengeluh bahwa udara di dalam gudang sangat pengap. Mingyu masih diam di tempat dan menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberikan isyarat kepada Mingyu untuk keluar. Mingyu langsung keluar dengan penuh semangat.

~000~

Mereka berlari bersama ke bukit tempat mereka biasa bermain. Sambil menatap Mingyu, Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia sangat iri dengan kemampuan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, bahkan nilainya sangat jelek.

"Mingyu, kau orang yang baik kan? Kau tidak akan memukul orang lagi kan? Kau janji? Kau harus beajar banyak dariku. Apa kau akan tinggal di rumah kami denganku?" ucap Wonwoo.

"Mingyu katakan 'euh'… euh."

Mingyu berusaha membuka mulutnya. "Euh." Ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu untuk lomba lari. Siapa yang paling cepat tiba di tumpukan batu bis mengucapkan permintaannya pada yang kalah dan yang kalah harus mengabulkan permintaan yang menang tanpa bertanya.

"Aku akan berkat sebagai aba-aba. Mengerti? Satu… DUA!" Wonwoo langsung berlari. Mingyu masih bengong namun kemudian ikut berlari menyusul Wonwoo. Mereka berlari dengan gembira.

Mingyu terjatuh, Wonwoo yang melihatnya langsung tertawa. Wonwoo berada di depan Mingyu. Kemudian giliran Wonwoo yang jatuh, Mingyu langsung mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali berlari dan mendahului Wonwoo. Wonwoo ikut menyusul, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Wonwoo berhenti berlari, Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo dengan khawatir.

Wonwoo masih berusaha tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Wonwoo kembali berlari namun ia tidak kuat lagi. Mingyu menoleh, ia kaget saat melihat Wonwoo terbaring di tanah. Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo. Membawa Wonwoo kembali ke rumah, tapi di rumah tidak ada siapapun.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke rumah nenek tetangga, di rumah itu hanya ada Jihoon. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Mingyu mengikuti nalurinya dan membawa Wonwoo ke dalam hutan.

"Won….u." ucap Mingyu berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo.

~000~

Malam harinya ibu Wonwoo dan para tetangga mencari Wonwoo dan Mingyu ke dalam hutan. Ternyata Seokmin dan professor Hong juga ikut mencari. Ibu Wonwoo menangis karena belum bisa menemukan puteranya.

"Kubilang juga apa, aku punya firasat masalah serius akan terjadi." Ujar Seokmin.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbaring di tanah sementara Mingyu duduk di sampingnya. Ibu Wonwoo langsung hendak menghambur pada puterinya. Tetapi beberapa orang menghalanginya bahkan seseorang dari mereka mengeluarkan senjata laras panjang dan mengarahkannya kepada Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau hendak menembak hyungku?" Bo Hyuk mencoba mengahalangi mereka yang hendak menembak Mingyu.

Profesor Hong menjelaskan bahwa senjata itu hanya berisi obat bius. Namun Bo Hyuk tidak peduli. Ia berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan mengajaknya pulang. Mingyu Nampak senang dan hendak berdiri. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba beberpa orang mendorongnya dan menahannya agar tetap tiarap di tanah.

Ibu Wonwoo langsung menghambur memeluk Wonwoo yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mingyu hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya dirantai. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Wonwoo. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan juga kekhawatiran pada keadaan Wonwoo. Tanpa orang sadari, air mata Mingyu menetes.

~000~

Mingyu kembali dikurung di gudang. Kali ini lehernya diikat dengan rantai ke sebuah pasak yang tertanam di lantai. Mingyu benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anjing. Mingyu tidur meringkuk di lantai.

Profesor Hong mulai menjelaskan kepada semua orang mengenai perilaku serigala. Serigala dapat mengejar mangsa dengan kegigihan luar biasa. Selain itu mereka juga bisa menahan lapar dalam waktu lama. Serigala juga termasuk salah satu spesies yang hanya mencintai satu wanita selama seluruh hidupnya.

Professor Hong akhirnya juga memberitahu bahwa professor Boo ingin menciptakan tentara yang lebih baik untuk penyusupan. Seokmin berkata agar professor Hong langsung saja pada intinya.

"Mingyu bukanlah manusia tetapi hewan." Ucap Seokmin.

Professor Hong tidak ingin menyebutnya demikian. Ia ilmuwan dalam bidang yang sama dengan professor Boo dan telah beberapa kali berkirim surat. Ia sedang berusaha menjelaskan ketika tiba-tiba seorang perwira bertubuh besar bergabung dengan mereka. Seokmin terlihat senang dengan kehadiran perwira itu sementara professor Hong sebaliknya.

"Percobaan terhadap manusia memiliki masalah etis yang serius. Jika hal ini diketahui masyarakat, banyak kritikan yang akan muncul. Apalagi jika pers asing tahu dan mengetahui pejabat lah yang memerintahkan penelitian itu."

"Tidak ada bukti campur tangan pemerintah dalam penelitian ini. Ia melakukan penelitian ini sendirian. " jawab sang periwra dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin meneliti Mingyu lebih lanjut."

"tidak, kau tidak boleh keluar dan diketahui masyarakat."

"Jika kau melakukan penelitian ini sendirian, mengapa kau begitu berhati-hati?" sindir professor Hong.

"Sialan! Jika atasan memberi perintah maka itu harus dipatuhi! Mengapa kau mendebatku? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya kalau anak itu berbahaya kita harus… membunuhnya." Ibu Wonwoo dan Bo Hyuk terkejut sementara Seokmin tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Membunuhnya?!" Tanya Bo Hyuk marah.

"Benar, jika publik mengetahuinya.. bukan, membawa dia keluar adalah hal yang berbahaya." Ucap perwira itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, tetapi mungkin ada kesalahpahaman. Mingyu adalah anak yang baik, hanya saja tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar." Ibu Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa anda tidak sadar, jika kita terlambat datang sedikit saja Wonwoo pasti sudah dimakan olehnya. Sejak awal seharusnya monster itu tidak dimasukkan ke rumah ini!" ucap Seokmin. Ibu Wonwoo menatap Seokmin dengan kesal.

~000~

Keesokan harinya, ibu Wonwoo hendak mengantar Wonwoo ke rumah sakit. Begitu melihat Wonwoo berjalan keluar rumah, Mingyu langsung bergerak gelisah di dekat jendela. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Ia mengerti Mingyu pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Won..Won..u." ucap Mingyu berusaha menyebut nama Wonwoo.

Mendengar Mingyu menyebut namanya, Wonwoo Nampak kaget. Ia pun menggantikan Bo Hyuk yang hendak mengantar makanan. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam gudang yang ternyata sudah dijaga ketat oleh para perwira bersenjata. Mingyu Nampak gembira dan bersemangat begitu melihat kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan segera kembali, Mingyu. Jadi tulis surat 10 kali sampai saat itu." Kata Wonwoo sambil meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Makanlah yang banyak dan jangan berteriak di malam hari. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus surai Mingyu.

"E..uh." Mingyu mengangguk patuh, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis. Kemudian ia segera bergegas keluar. Mingyu Nampak terpukul, ia kemudian berlari mengejar Mingyu namun ditahan oleh para penjaga yang ada di depan pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Won.. Wonu." Teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo berbalik, air matanya sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Mingyu masih berusaha memberontak. Mendengar ada kegaduhan, ibu Wonwoo dan Bo Hyuk segera berdatangan ke dalam gudang.

Perwirah yang bertubuh besar mengokang senjatanya dan bersiap akan menembak Mingyu.

"Tunggu!" ujar Wonwoo. "Mingyu-ya tinggulah!"

Mingyu yang mendengar perintah Wonwoo berhenti memberontak. Ia pun berjalan mundur namun masih menatap sedih kea rah Wonwoo. Pintu kembali ditutup oleh para penjaga.

"Sudah kubilang ia berbahaya." Ujar Seokmin.

"Jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, kami akan menembaknya." Ucap perwira.

"Menambak? Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Mingyu-ku saat aku tidak ada disini!" teriak Wonwoo penuh amarah.

Wonwoo dan ibunya kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit. Professor Hong dan perwira mengamati Mingyu melalui kamera yang dipasang di gudang. Terlihat bahwa Mingyu sedang diam dan menulis di meja.

"Hyung sedang belajar menulis Hangul." Ucap Bo Hyuk.

"Perilaku Mingyu, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia hanya duduk diam menatap pintu atau menulis." Timpal professor Hong.

"Mengapa dia tidak makan?" Tanya perwira

"karena tidak ada kakak. Biasanya dia hanya akan menuruti perintah kakak." Jawab Bo Hyuk.

"Pokoknya jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak wajar dan mebahayakan, aku akan langsung menembaknya."

Seokmin diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan terlihat tidak senang. Wajahnya seperti menahan kekesalan.

~000~

Semua orang menginap di rumah ibu Wonwoo. Saat semua orang sudah tertidur, asisten professor Hong melaporkan hasil penelitiannya pada profesor Hong.

"Golongan darahnya tidak dapat diidentifikasi. Penglihatan, pendengaran dan penciumannya sangat bagus. Bahkan terlalu bagus untuk ukuran manusia. Suhu tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi, 46 derajat celcius. Kurasa bukan demam tapi alamiah. Ngomong-ngomong, walau harus diteliti lebih lanjut tapi kepadatan tulang dan kekuatan ototnya mirip gajah."

"Jika ada yang bertanya, katakana semuanya normal." Kata professor Hong.

"Jika kita tidak membawanya, ia akan mati disini."

~000~

Melihat keadaan Mingyu memang sangat menyedihkan. Sepanjang hari ia dikurung layaknya hewan berbahaya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menemui Jihoon dan Jihan. Bo Hyuk juga tidak bisa bermain karena harus menjaga rumah.

Sementara itu hasil pemeriksaan Wonwoo sudah keluar. Kesehatannya cukup baik, ia hanya syok sementara dan kesehatannya sudah mengalami kemajuan yang cukup signifikan. Tetapi Wonwoo masih terlihat murung, ia lebih mengkhawtirkan kondisi rumah.

Professor Hong memberitahu perwira bahwa Mingy menunjukkan perilaku normal dan lembut. Perwira akhirnya berpendapat sama, Mungkin Mingyu hanyalah anak nakal yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Hyung bahkan lebih bersih dariku. Ia juga menggosok giginya tiga kali sehari." Tambah Bo Hyuk.

Satu-satunya yang tidak suka adalah Seokmin. Ia tidak terima semua orang menganggap Mingyu orang yang baik. Ia bersikeras bahwa Mingyu adalah monster. Bahkan juga bisa disebut setan. Professor menertawai Seokmin.

"Mingyu adalah setan? Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menunggu disini tanpa ada akhirnya. Memangnya aku tidak ada kerjaan lain?" Ucap perwira sinis.

~000~

Mingyu terbaring lemah karena tidak makan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di pintu. Mingyu langsung duduk dan menatap pintu dengan penuh harap. Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan ternyata itu adalah Wonwoo. Mingyu senang bukan main. Namun ia tetap menurut dengan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sudah cukup, kemarilah." Kata Wonwoo dengan air mata menggenang.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudian memeluk Mingyu sambil menangis diam-diam. Semua orang yang melihatnya merasa terharu. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan dapat ia lihat bahwa Wonwoo menangis. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Mingyu mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo berusaha menghiburnya.

"Won…Woo." Wonwoo berusaha tersenyum. Kemudian ia yang gantian mengelus surai Mingyu.

"Tetaplah kuat Mingyu, aku menyayangimu."

~000~

Professor Hong berkesimpulan bahwa Mingyu tidak memiliki struktur sosial karena dibesarkan diantara hewan. Tetapi Mingyu juga memiliki kemampuan dan kemauan untuk belajar. Walau harus diteliti lebih lanjut, tapi menurutnya tidak ada gunanya membunuh Mingyu. Mingyu tidak pernah menunjukkan perilaku kekerasan. Semuanya sependapat bahkan mulai memuji Mingyu. Namun tidak dengan Seokmin.

"Mingyu pernah memakan seekor kambing." Ucap Seokmin.

Kemudian ia mendatangkan saksi seorang gadis. Gadis yang berada dimobilnya saat menabrak kandang kambing ahjussi tetangga. Tentu saja ia telah menuruh gadis itu berbohong.

"Aku dan Seokmin sedang mengendarai mobil saat melihat lelaki itu memakan kambing." Ucap gadis itu.

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Tetapi profesor Hong nampaknya tidak percaya pada perkataan gadis itu.

"bagaimana cara Mingyu memakan kambing itu?" tanya profesor Hong penuh selidik.

"Ia menggerogoti kambing itu seperti serigala." Ucap Seokmin

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya perwira.

"Sudah jelas terlihat diwajahmu kalau kau berbohong Seokmin." Ucap Wonwoo

"Ahjussi kau juga tahu kan kalau Mingyu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo kepada ahjussi. Ahjussi nampak bingung.

"Apa kau melihatnya menggerogoti kambing?" tanya perwira

"Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku melihat Mingyu di peternakan malam itu."

"Apakah kambingnya masih ada disana?" tanya profesor Hong.

"Tidak ada, tapi itu tidak tampak seperti perbuatan binatang buas." Kata ahjussi tetangga.

"Kau salah! Aku melihat Semuanya!" seru Seokmin marah.

"berhentilah berbohong!" gantian Wonwoo yang berteriak.

"Kau jalang terkutuk!" maki Seokmin

"Berhenti memaki puteraku!" ibu Wonwoo tidak tahan lagi melihat anaknya di maki.

"Kalian semua gila! Jadi kita bertengkar hanya karena monster itu?" Ucap Seokmin dengan kesal.

Profesor Hong mengusulkan agar mereka pergi kepeternakan ahjussi tetangga besok. Pembicaraan dihentikan dan meminta mereka semua untuk beristirahat. Malam itu Seokmin kedatangan seorang tamu, ahjussi tetangga.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu."

"Apa?!" tanya Seokmin tidak sabar.

"Kalau Mingyu pelakunya, ia akan melompati pagar. Tidak perlu merobohkannya. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, pagar benar-benar hancur dan kambing yang mati itu tulang rusuknya patah tetapi tidak ada luka. Aku telah menutupi bekas roda dengan jerami. Jika aku menunjukkannya pada mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika kau mengaku telah berbohong, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Jangan menganiaya orang yang tidak bersalah dan kembalilah ke Seoul. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap ahjussi.

Ahjussi lalu meninggalkan Seokmin dan berjalan pulang. Namun ditengah jalan seseorang tiba-tiba memukulnya hingga ia pingsan.

~000~

Wartawan mulai mengendus berita mengenai Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dari layar monitor. Mingyu terlihat sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke jeruji besi dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih Wonwoo. Tetapi Wonwoo menghindar.

"Apa kau benar-benar memakan kambing ahjussi?"

Mingyu hanya menatapnya namun ia juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tampak mulai meragukan Mingyu.

Seokmin meletakkan tubuh ahjussi tetangga di tanah dekat kandang kambing. Tiba-tiba listrik di rumah Wonwoo padam termasuk layar monitor yang memantau kegiatan Mingyu. Seorang penjaga keluar hendak memeriksa, diam-diam Seokmin memukul penjaga itu hingga pingsan. Penjaga lain memeriksa panel listrik dan menemukan bahwa panel listrik telah dirusak.

Seokmin membuka pintu gudang dan menemukan Mingyu yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ia berpura-pura baik kepada Mingyu dan berbicara lemah lembut. Tetapi saat Mingyu mendekatinya ia menjauh ketakutan.

"Gitar! Apa kau tau dimana gitarnya?" ucap Seokmin.

Seokmin tidak sengaja melihat gambar gitar yang dibuat oleh Mingyu terletak di atas meja. Mingyu diam dan menatap Seokmin.

"Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo merasa sangat sedih karena gitarnya hilang dan tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Ia bisa mati tanpa gitarnya." Ucap Seokmin membohongi Mingyu.

"Aku menemukan gitar itu. Ahjussi tetangga yang telah mencurinya. Paman yang memelihara kambing. Ini adalah rahasia. Wonwoo tidak menyukaimu, ia membencimu."

Mingyu tertegun, Seokmin membelai kepala Mingyu.

"Mingyu temukan gitarnya, mungkin Wonwoo akan mencintaimu jika kau menemukannya. Cepat temukan gitarnya."

Lampu kembali menyala. Namun semuanya terkejut saat melihat layar monitor, Mingyu sudah hilang.

"Tolong, dia sedang mengamuk sekarang!" Seokmin datang seolah-olah ia baru saja diserang.

 **TBC**

 **Lamanya ya aku baru bisa update. Haha sekali lagi maaf karena entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kena syndrom males buka laptop/alasan.**

 **Dari berbagai review lumayan banyak yang nanya apa Mingyu nanti bisa ngomong atau enggak. Di chap ini aku kabulkan permintaan kalian. Tetapi Mingyu ngomongnya baru sepatah dua patah kata aja. Karena aneh kalo dia langsung lancar ngomong kan?**

 **Jujur aja aku lumayan tertekan saat ini, karena aku ngerasa kemampuan menulis aku emang masih jauh banget dari kata layak. aku lihat author lain punya kepercayaan diri sendiri di masing-masing genre. Ada yg pede di genre yang romance dan fluff, ada yg pede untuk rated m, ada yang pede untuk genre fantasy. Nah kalo aku pedenya dimana? Masa iya pede ama ff remake, kan ga guna sama sekali / nangis dipojokan/.**

 **Mohon reviewnya ya.. dan yang reviewnya belum sempat saya bales nanti saya sebutkan satu persatu di chap akhir.**

 **SALAM MEANIE!**


	4. Berpisah

**A Werewolf Boy (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasi

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter 4 Update**

 **~000000000000~**

Mingyu berjalan ke rumah Ahjussi tetangga. Tampaknya iya terpengaruh dengan perkataan Seokmin. Sementara di rumah ibu Wonwoo masih dilanda kebingungan karena Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan melarikan diri.

"Mingyu pergi ke rumah ahjussi tetangga. Mungkin ia ingin makan daging." Sindir Seokmin.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Mingyu kesana?" tanya profesor Hong curiga.

"A-aku melihatnya saat akan menuju kesini." Jawab Seokmin gelagapan.

"Cepat kita susul kesana." Perintah perwira tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sebaiknya anda membawa senjata sungguhan, bukan obat bius." Ucap Seokmin lagi.

Mingyu tiba di rumah ahjussi tetangga. Ia terus berjalan melewati tubuh ahjussi yang sekarang terkapar di halaman rumah. Mingyu melepas pintu rumah secara paksa dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan ahjumma tetangga yang sedang kebingungan.

Mingyu mengacak-acak isi rumah ahjussi. Ia mencari gitar kesayangan Wonwoo. Mingyu bahkan tega mendorong tubuh ahjumma yang sedang berusaha mencegah dan menghentikannya. Mingyu bahkan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ternyata dipakai menginap oleh gadis yang waktu itu bersama Seokmin. Saat melihat Mingyu gadis tersebut langsung ketakutan dan berteriak dengan keras.

Semua orang yang telah tiba di halaman rumah ahjussi terkejut mendengar teriakan gadis tersebut. Padahal Mingyu tidak melakukan apapun terhadap gadis itu. Mingyu hanya menunjukkan gambar yang ia buat, tujuannya adalah untuk menanyakan keberadaan gitar tersebut. Melihat Mingyu yang terus berjalan mendekatinya membuat gadis tersebut bertambah ketakutan.

Mingyu melihat sebuah lemari dan langsung mendekatinya. Mingyu membuka lemari tersebut dan menggeledahnya. Gadis tadi mencoba mencegah Mingyu dan menghalanginya. Mingyu menepis tangan gadis itu yang memeganginya, karena tenaganya terlalu kuat gadis tersebut terlempar jauh bahkan menjebol dinding.

"Mingyu!" teriak perwira.

"Kim Mingyu! Angkat tanganmu dan keluarlah!"

Bawahan perwira langsung mengamankan ahjumma dan juga gadis tadi. Tinggal Mingyu yang masih berdiri di dalam rumah dengan lampu tersorot padanya. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dengan mata berkaca. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Mingyu, namun semua orang mencegahnya karena khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku berbicara padanya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Senjata sudah siap di arahkan kepada Mingyu. Namun kemudian ibu Wonwoo protes karena bisa saja nanti akan melukai Wonwoo juga. Wonwoo terus berjalan ke arah Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menunggu Wonwoo dengan diam.

"Tembak saja dia sekarang!" teriak Seokmin.

Tutup mulutmu!" Ucap Profesor Hong yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah Seokmin.

Wonwoo sudah ada di dekat Mingyu. Mingyu langsung menunjukkan gambar gitar pada Wonwoo.

"Gitar itu tidak ada di sini Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Mingyu mendekatlah." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mingyu.

Jari mereka hampir bersentuhan sedikit lagi. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara rentetan senjata. Untunglah peluru-peluru tersebut tidak mengenai kaki Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan ternyata Seokmin lah pelakunya. Seokmin merebut senjata dari anak buah perwira. Ia bahkan mengancam akan menembak yang lain jika mencoba menghalanginya.

Seokmin kemudian mengarahkan senjata tersebut ke arah Mingyu. Ia juga menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menyingkir.

"Turunkan senjatanya!" Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku bilang menyingkir!"

"Tolong hentikan! Aku akan berbicara pada Mingyu."

"Tidak perlu. Cepat menyingkir."

Perwira lain berjaga di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia bertugas memantau keadaan dan menembak jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan senapannya.

"Cepat mundur Seokmin!" teriak perwira.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tidak menyingkir juga, kau akan ikut mati." Ucap Seokmin mengancam Wonwoo.

"Satu…"

"Hentikan!" Teriak ibu Wonwoo histeris. Mingyu sudah siap untuk bergerak.

"Tunggu." Perintah Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Kemudian perlahan ia memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah Seokmin.

"Hentikan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Dua…"

"Jatuhkan…"

Seokmin bersiap dengan senjatanya. Ia menaruh jarinya di pemicu. Perwira dan juga penjaga siap siaga dengan senjata mereka.

"Jatuhkan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil bergerak maju tepat saat Seokmin menekan pemicu. Tembakan terarah ke atas karena Wonwoo mendorong senjata yang dipegang Seokmin.

Melihat Wonwoo dalam keadaan bahaya, Jiwa serigala Mingyu mulai muncul. Perlahan matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah.

"Mingyu tunggu!" teriak Wonwoo sambil terus memegang senjata yang ada ditangan Seokmin. Jika Mingyu berubah sekarang maka semua orang akan tahu.

Seokmin menjadi semakin marah. Ia menarik senjatanya yang dipegang Wonwoo sekuat tenaga. Kemudian ia langsung menampar Wonwoo hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Ibu Wonwoo kembali berteriak histeris dan hendak mendekati Wonwoo, namun dihalamgi karena Seokmin masih memegang senjata.

Seokmin yang sangat marah bahkan tega menendangi Mingyu hingga tak berdaya. Mingyu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Kemudian ia berubah, semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihat perubahan Mingyu. Sementara itu Seokmin tidak menyadari perubahan Mingyu.

"Aku begitu lembut padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Seokmin sambil menangis frustasi. Kemudian ia meraih Wonwoo.

Mingyu sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Ia langsung menggeram keras lalu melompat menerjang ke arah Seokmin. Lompatan Mingyu sangat tinggi dan juga cepat. Seokmin mengambil senjatanya lalu mulai menembaki Mingyu. Perwira dan juga penjaga lain yang memegang senjata langsung ikut menembaki Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak terpengaruh sekali terhadap tembakan tersebut. Tubuhnya kebal dari peluru-peluru itu. Mingyu langsung menerkam Seokmin. Ia menggigit bahkan mengoyak leher Seokmin dengan membabi buta. Seokmin berteriak kesakitan. Semua orang terdiam termasuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus menyerang Seokmin hingga akhirnya suara Seokmin melemah. Perlahan tatapannya kosong. Seokmin mati ditangan Mingyu. Menyadari Seokmin tidak bergerak lagi, Mingyu langsung melepaskan Seokmin. Ia masih menggeram keras. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, takut, tak percaya dan juga menyesal. Ia kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya yang juga melihatnya dengan takut.

"Mingyu tenanglah dan mendekat padaku." Ucap profesor Hong lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mingyu nampak sangat ketakutan. Ia takut jika nanti akan dikurung lagi dan juga dipisahkan dari Wonwoo. Ia langsung menggendong Wonwoo dan melarikannya ke hutan.

"Kejar dan tembak dia!" Perintah perwira.

Mingyu terus berlari membawa Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung memeluk leher Mingyu dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu. Mingyu menyandarkan Wonwoo ke sebuah batu yang besar. Mingyu kembali berubah menjadi manusia biasa. Dengan lembut Mingyu membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat kaki Mingyu yang terluka. Perlahan tangan Wonwoo meraih kaki MIngyu kemudian membalut luka tersebut.

"Mingyu.. apa kau benar-benar monster? Benarkah? Sebenarnya kau ini apa? Tidak apa-apa hiks aku tidak peduli. Tidak apa-apa walaupun.. kau seorang.. monster." Wonwoo pingsan di dalam pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu langsung membaringkan Wonwoo di tanah lalu menutupnya dengan daun agar tetap hangat. Mingyu sendiri berjaga di samping Wonwoo.

Suara tembakan langsung membangunkan Wonwoo. Ia juga mendengar suara ibunya memanggil. Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu di sampingnya. Wonwoo langsung menyuruh Mingyu untuk bersembunyi.

"Cepat sembunyi. Aku akan menemui mereka dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah melarikan diri." Ucap Wonwoo panik.

"Pergilah bodoh. Jika kau tertangkap, kau akan mati. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menangis.

Mingyu masih nampak bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo terus berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

"Pergilah!."

"Pergi! Aku membencimu! Jadi pergilah!"

Mingyu tertegun mendengar hal tersebut. Perlahan Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia hendak mengelus kepala Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo langsung menepisnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berharap Wonwoo akan mengelus kepalanya. Wonwoo memukuli Mingyu sambil menangis.

"Pergi! Pergi bodoh." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terus memukuli Mingyu. Tanpa sadar ia menampar Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menatap bingung, sedangkan Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Wonwoo kembali menangis bahkan sampai tersedu-sedu. Ia menyesal karena telah menyakiti Mingyu.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Mingyu-ya. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu." Mingyu hendak mendekati Wonwoo lagi namun Wonwoo langsung mencegahnya.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Aku akan pergi! Pergi dan jangan mendekat!" Wonwoo berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Ja…ngan… pergi Won..Woo." ucap Mingyu terbata. Mendengar itu tangis Wonwoo semakin keras. Wonwoo lah yang mengajari Mingyu berbicara dan kata pertama yang Mingyu keluarkan adalah memintanya untuk jangan pergi.

Mingyu bergerak hendak mendekati Wonwoo lagi. Namun Wonwoo sudah memantapkan hatinya dan bertekad. Ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk pergi dan melemparkan batu ke arah batu tepat mengenai wajah Mingyu hingga menimbulkan goresan dan darah segar mengalir. Mingyu kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia menangis tersedu dan sesekali berbalik untuk melihat Mingyu. Wonwoo terus meminta Mingyu untuk tidak mendekatinya. Melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan meninggalkannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Mingyu. Namun ia menurut dan tidak mengejar Wonwoo.

~000~

Wonwoo berlari ke arah rombongan yang mencarinya. Ibu Wonwoo langsung memeluk anaknya dan ikut menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya profesor Hong lembut.

"Dimana dia?" tanya perwira.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Jangan berbohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya." Perwira nampak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Berhentilah bertanya. Kau tidak lihat keadaan anakku sekarang?" ucap ibu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk menatap tangannya. Tangan Wonwoo masih memerah karena tadi ia menampar Mingyu dengan keras. Dan juga ia sudah melempari Mingyu dengan batu. Wonwoo kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia sangat menyesal namun ini juga adalah demi kebaikan Mingyu.

Profesor Hong berjalan mendekati perwira. Ia kemudian bertanya apa yang akan perwira lakukan. Ia mengatakan kalau mereka kembali melakukan pencarian ke daerah yang lebih luas, maka rahasia ini akan sangat sulit untuk dijaga. Bukankah tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah untuk menjaga rahasia? Perwira akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak melanjutkan pencarian. Mereka semua pergi dari rumah ibu Wonwoo. Kemudian perwira mendekati Wonwoo dan mengatakan jika kejadian ini terulang lagi perwira meminta Wonwoo untuk melaporkannya.

"Kami juga akan pindah dari rumah ini." Jawab Wonwoo.

~000~

Wonwoo dan keluarganya mulai berkemas, mereka semua akan pindah. Boo Hyuk tidak sengaja menemukan pakaian lama Mingyu saat ia pertama kali ditemukan. Ibu Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah berjanji akan membelikan Mingyu pakaian baru, namun hal tersebut belum terwujud.

Wonwoo menulis sebuah surat untuk Mingyu. Ia meninggalkan surat tersebut di gudang tempat Mingyu di kurung. Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Dan juga meninggalkan Mingyu.

 **TBC**

 **Lama tidak update, maafkan saya dan kesibukan saya. Sebenarnya sih cuma sibuk di line sama instagram. Tapi entahlah saya benar-benar dalam mode unmood untuk buka laptop apalagi ngetik. Ditambah lagi keyboard laptop saya bermasalah. Tombol backspace sama enter gak bisa ditekan. Padahal itu tombol yang paling penting.**

 **Walaupun telat saya tetap mau ngucapin selamat kepada seventeen yang berhasil menang di satu acara musik. Benar-benar terharu lihat member yang udah kerja keras dan mereka bisa dapat penghargaan. Walaupun baru satu tapi udah cukuplah buat pemula. Saya berharap popularitas mereka berjalan perlahan namun bisa bertahan.**

 **Tiap hari dibuat dag dig dug mulu ya ama member seventeen. Dimulai dari foto Mingyu yang hot sekali, lalu ada foto Jun bareng Heechul, terus ada fancam Junghan yang keliatan banget kalo dia kelelahan. Saya harap mereka dapat istirahat yang cukup kedepannya.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran kalian terutama dalam hal penulisan. Karena saya benar-benar pemula dalam dunia per-ff-an. SALAM MEANIE!**


	5. Kembali

**A Werewolf Boy (Meanie Ver.)**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasi

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter 5 Update**

 **~000000000000~**

 _Kembali ke masa kini_

Rumah yang dulu ditempati Wonwoo dan ibunya awalnya merupakan rumah yang dibeli oleh Seokmin. Setelah perusahaan ayah Seokmin bangkrut rumah tersebut diwariskan kepada ibu Wonwoo. Setelah ibu Wonwoo meninggal rumah tersebut kemudian diwariskan kepada Wonwoo. Ternyata di daerah tersebut akan dibangun sebuah kompleks perumahan untuk para pensiunan. Jadi nenek Jeon disarankan untuk menjual rumah tersebut.

Nenek Jeon belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia akan menjual rumah tersebut atau tidak. Namun malam itu ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah tersebut bersama Jungkook. Jungkook memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya kepada nenek Jeon.

"Apakah ia punya banyak uang?"

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu jangan bergaul dengannya."

"Ckk.. tapi ia sangat baik nek." Bela Jungkook.

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Semua pria senang pujian. Jika kau telah dewasa, kau dapat melihat apa yang tidak terlihat sebelumnya. Mengetahui banyak hal itu bagus, tapi itu membuatmu menjadi pengecut. Hanya ada satu kesempatan dalam hidup kita. Waktu.. tidak akan pernah kembali." Gumam nenek Jeon.

Jungkook tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan nenek Jeon. Tiba-tiba kekasihnya menelepon. Jungkook minta izin kepada nenek Jeon untuk keluar sebentar mengangkat telepon. Di luar Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ia langsung menyudahi percakapannya dan langsung mengambil alat penyetrum yang ada di dalam mobil. Jungkook kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Benda apa yang kau bawa?" tanya nenek Jeon penasaran.

"Ini adalah alat penyetrum yang diberikan ayah. Kalau ada penyusup yang masuk aku akan menggunakannya nek." Jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah tertidur lelap. Namun disampingnya, nenek Jeon tidak bisa tidur, ia bergerak dengan gelisah. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Kemudian nenek Jeon pindah dan duduk di sofa. Ia tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di bawah bantalan sofa.

Ternyata benda tersebut adalah sebuah permen karamel. Permen tersebut mirip dengan permen yang biasa ia berikan untuk Mingyu. Setelah diperhatikan permen tersebut tidak nampak rusak sama sekali. Sepertinya belum lama di letakkan di sana.

Nenek Jeon ke luar rumah. Ia berjalan menuju ke gudang kosong. Saat tiba disana nenek Jeon melihat pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka. Padahal saat dia datang tadi pintu gudang tersebut dalam keadaan digembok.

Perlahan nenek Jeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu tersebut. Setelahnya ia mendorong pintu gudang itu. Nenek Jeon terkejut mendapati di dalam gudang tersebut berjajar berbagai macam tanaman di dalam pot. Terlihat seperti rumah hijau.

Nenek Jeon melihat ada setitik cahaya lampu yang keluar dari kamar di ujung gudang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu tersebut. Sejenak ia tampak ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi nenek Jeon tahu betul siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Nenek Jeon sedikit merapikan rambutnya kemudian perlahan memegang knop pintu.

Tiba-tiba nenek Jeon menarik kembali tangannya. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhi pintu. Tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya kembali lalu langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Ia terpaku melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. sama seperti saat ia menunggu kedatangannya. Sosok tersebut adalah Mingyu.

Mingyu mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya kepada nenek Jeon. Nenek Jeon mengambil kertas tersebut. Kemudian ia langsung membukanya. Surat tersebut merupakan surat yang ia tinggalkan saat ia pergi 47 tahun yang lalu. Setelah membaca surat tersebut nenek Jeon menangis.

Kemudian Mingyu mengulurkan gitar Wonwoo yang sudah ia perbaiki.

"Mingyu, kau menungguku?" tanya nenek Jeon.

Mingyu menatap nenek Jeon kemudian ia mengangguk. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, berharap nenek Jeon akan mengelusnya. Namun nenek Jeon hanya diam saja.

Melihat nenek Jeon yang hanya diam, Mingyu meletakkan gitarnya di tempat tidur kemudian kembali menunduk penuh harap. Nenek Jeon terharu, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan membelai surai Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Kemarilah Mingyu." Kata nenek Jeon

Mingyu berjalan kearah nenek Jeon. Nenek Jeon langsung memeluk Mingyu. Ia kemudian menangis karena begitu merindukan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam, ia merasa nyaman dan juga damai berada di pelukan nenek Jeon.

Tidak lama kemudian nenek Jeon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu.

"Aku sudah menjadi lelaki tua sekarang." Kata nenek Jeon.

"Rambutku sudah menjadi putih."

"Kau tetap sama Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu.

Nenek Jeon terpanah mendengar Mingyu yang sudah lancar berbicara. Kemudian ia kembali menangis karena terharu.

"Tangan, mulut, mata. Kau masih manis. Sangat manis Wonwoo. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tambah Mingyu.

Perlahan Mingyu mendekat ke arah nenek Jeon. Ia langsung memeluk nenek Jeon lagi. Nenek Jeon kembali menangis lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan air matanya hari ini.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Mingyu."

"Mingyu, dulu aku sudah pernah meniggalkanmu. Bisakah sekarang kau membawaku bersamamu? Aku mencoba untuk hidup lebih baik saat kau tidak ada. Aku belajar mencintai orang lain namun akhirnya aku menyerah." Ucap Nenek Jeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Wonwoo, tempatmu bukan di sisiku. Aku.. bisa saja menyakitimu saat insting serigalaku kembali. Kau juga akan terluka dan mati di sisiku." Ucap Mingyu.

"Lalu jadikan aku sama sepertimu Mingyu." Ucap nenek Jeon mantap.

Perlahan Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mengelus pipi nenek Jeon. Mingyu terus menatap mata nenek Jeon dalam. Bibir Mingyu bergerak namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Entah kekuatan dari mana perlahan tubuh nenek Jeon kembali muda. Nenek Jeon berubah menjadi Wonwoo kembali.

~000~

Mingyu berlari membelah udara. Wonwoo yang berada di dalam gendongannya sontak mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Mingyu. Langkah Mingyu begitu besar, cepat dan kokoh bahkan tak terlihat seperti angin berlalu. Sesekali Wonwoo memilih memejamkan matanya, ia merasa begitu takut. Pergerakan Mingyu seolah siap membuat mereka menabrak semak bahkan pepohonan. Namun Mingyu begitu lincah untuk menghindarinya.

Merasa tujuannya sudah di depan mata, perlahan Mingyu memperlambat lajunya. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah gua yang terlihat mencekam. Dan juga tidak terlalu besar. Mulut gua itu menganga dan sejauh yang ditangkap mata Wonwoo hanyalah kegelapan yang ada di dalamnya. Mingyu masih menggendong Wonwoo, langkah kakinya mulai bergerak memasuki gua itu. Wonwoo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, ia merasa sedikit takut dengan suasana kegelapan yang yang menyapa matanya.

Setelah sampai di dalam gua perasaan mencekam yang Wonwoo rasakan perlahan menghilang. Ternyata di dalam gua tidak segelap yang Wonwoo kira. Ada sebuah lubang sebesar setengah meter di atap gua yang membuat gua tersebut lebih terang. Lalu ada beberapa tanaman di dalam pot. Bahkan ada beberapa gambar yang merupakan karya Mingyu tergantung di dinding gua. Keadaan gua juga sangat bersih dan sepertinya Wonwoo akan nyaman berada di sana.

"Turunkan aku Mingyu."

Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo pada sebuah batu granit yang lumayan besar. Setelah itu ia bersimpuh di hadapan Wonwoo. Meletakkan kepalanya pada lutut lelaki manis itu dengan manja.

"Mingyu, jadikan aku sepertimu." Seru Wonwoo memecahkan keheninga.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ketidak setujuannya. Pembicaraan ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Tetapi Wonwoo tetap tidak ingin menyerah meski Mingyu juga menolaknya berulang kali. Wonwoo tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi darimu. Ku mohon Mingyu."

"Tidak, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kesal mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Mingyu menolak bukan tanpa alasan. Merubah manusia steril seperti Wonwoo menjadi makhluk serigala sepertinya bukanlah perkara mudah. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Lagipula ia tidak ingin Wonwoo menjadi sepertinya. Ia takut melukai Wonwoo. Ia takut Wonwoo tidak mampu menahan perubahan yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ubah aku atau aku akan bunuh diri!" teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo nanar. Ia menggeleng berulang kali.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku sungguh ingin terus bersamamu dan sangat mencintaimu. Aku manusia dan aku memiliki batas untuk hidup. Aku akan kembali menua dan akan segera mati. Tapi kau? Kau berbeda dan aku membenci perbedaan ini." Mingyu terdiam melihat Wonwoo menangis. Ia menjadi ragu.

"Ubah aku, kumohon." Isakan Wonwoo semakin terdengar memilukan. Mingyu tidak sanggup melihat orang terkasihnya meneteskan air mata.

Mingyu melompat ke arah dinding. Ia membenturkan tinjunya pada bebatuan yang menculas berulang kali. Lalu ia menggenggam sebuah batu. Di dekatinya Wonwoo yang mengikuti gerakannya dengan pipi yang basah dan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti.

Mingyu mendekatkan bongkahan batu yang terlihat tajam ke arah nadinya. Kemudian ia menggoreskannya dengan kuat. Darah segar mengalir deras bahkan menetes ke lantai. Wonwoo berteriak histeris dan meraih tangan Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Bodoh kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Wonwoo kelabakan, terburu-buru ia merobek kemeja yang dipakainya namun tangan Mingyu yang lain menahannya.

"Minum Wonwoo." Mingyu menyodorkan tangannya yang masih mengalirkan darah segar ke arah Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo heran dan tidak mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk antusias dengan perasaan senang.

Tanpa ragu Wonwoo langsung menghisap darah dari pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Ia menghisapnya seolah itu adalah minuman penambah energi. Wonwoo bahkan tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Mingyu sedikit mendesis saat dirasanya hisapan Wonwoo semakin kuat.

Mulut Wonwoo penuh dengan darah bahkan di sekitar bibirnya juga berlumuran darah. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengerang kuat. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas seperti terbakar. Seketika tubuh Wonwoo ambruk ke lantai. Wonwoo meringkuk menahan sakit yang teramat di sekujut tubuhnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Tulangnya gemerutuk seperti membentuk sebuah pertahan baru yang lebih kuat dan kokoh. Pupil matanya membesar dengan lensa matanya yang menunjukkan warna merah menyala. Hal aneh lainnya juga terjadi, gigi taring Wonwoo mulai memanjang meski tidak sepanjang taring Mingyu. Begitu juga dengan kuku-kukunya . rambut-rambut halus Wonwoo yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat mulai sedikit memanjang beberapa senti.

Mingyu memperhatikan proses perubahan itu dengan gamang. Ketakutanlah yang mendominasi pikirannya. Ia takut Wonwoonya tidak mampu bertahan dengan perubahan takut ini tidak berhasil dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang terluka atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi, Wonwoo meninggal. Ia melihat Wonwoo tampak kesakitan, namuntidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Wonwoo semakin membaik. Tubuhnya berhenti meronta dan tidak terasa panas lagi. Tubuhnya yang tadi berubah kini sudah kembali normal lagi. Wonwoo terlihat lebih mempesona, lebih kuat dan lebih hangat.

"Wonwoo kembali." Mingyu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepala kepala Wonwoo, mengelus surai lembut itu dengan penuh kasih. Lalu Wonwoo langsung berhamburan dalam pelukan Mingyu. Ia begitu bahagia.

"Mingyu terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Wonwoo."

"Setelah ini kau harus menikahiku ya."

"Lalu haruskah aku memanggilmu nyonya kim mulai sekarang?" Jawab Mingyu sambil terkekeh. Wonwoo juga ikut terkekeh. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan saling menatap dalam. Perlahan Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya perlahan. Wonwoo ikut memejamkan matanya. Inilah kebahagiannya, hidup bersama Mingyu dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sisi lelaki tampan itu.

 **THE END**

 **Omake**

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya. Ia kembali ke Seoul seorang diri. Namun tidak ada raut kekhawatiran yang terlihat diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Apa kalian sudah pulang ke Seoul?"

"Iya ibu, aku sedang diperjalanan."

"Apa nenek baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Baiklah, jaga nenekmu baik-baik."

Telepon terputus, Jungkook belum memberitahu ibunya bahwa neneknya menghilang. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Jungkook teringat percakapannya dengan neneknya tadi malam.

 _"Lalu kapan orang tersebut akan menjemputmu nek?" tanya Jungkook penasaran._

 _"Sebentar lagi.. Jungkook jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang, maka jangan mencariku."_

 _"Apa nenek akan meninggalkan kami demi orang itu?"_

 _"Aku sudah bersama kalian selama ini. Maka sudah saatnya aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Dan dia adalah tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya. Aku memang menyayangi kalian semua, tetapi aku juga sangat mencintainya."_

~000~

Akhirnya FF ini bisa saya selesaikan juga setelah beberapa hari mager. Mungkin rada bingung ya di awalnya saya tulis nenek Jeon karena memang sudah kembali ke masa kini. Tetapi Mingyu teteap manggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan Wonwoo bukan nenek Jeon.

Scene Wonwoo yang Wonwoo berubah jadi serigala pada awalnya menjadi perdebatan para author di 17 Foster. Memang saya minta ke mereka untuk memberikan beberapa masukan biar Wonwoo bisa berubah jadi serigala. Tapi apa daya kalo membernya semuanya pada somplak. Ada yang nyaranin mereka ciuman sampe berdarah terus ada juga yg nyaranin mereka buat naena ada juga yg nyuruh operasi. Yg paling masuk akal ya itu tadi Wonwoo minum darah Mingyu.

Terima kasih yang sebesarnya saya ucapkan untuk kanik a.k.a Nichan_jung. Dia yang bantuin bikin narasi untuk scene terakhir. Saya hanya mengedit dan menambahkan beberapa kalimat.

Terima kasih juga buat reader yang sudah mau review. Dan untuk part terakhir ini jangan lupa juga buat review ya. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.

p.s/ saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam penulisan narasi. Mungkin dibeberapa FF sebelumnya bahkan termasuk FF ini penulisan saya masih kurang mendetail dan terkesan datar. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan ya baca karya dari saya )

Palembang, 15 Mei 2016

SALAM MEANIE!


End file.
